The Thief of Everything
by minecraftdude56
Summary: When multiple houses in the town get robbed, Eric and Ben go to their athletic friend Rick to take down the thief. But when the thief starts stealing the precious jewels of the world, the trio must stop the thief and return all the stolen goods before the military goes to war and the world falls apart.
1. The Invention Room

**The Thief of Everything**

**Chapter 1**

_July 23, 2013_

I tampered with the loose scraps in Ben's inventor room, trying to see if I could create something myself, even if it was tiny and simple. The circuit I made had a few redstone circuits connected to an iron door. It wasn't that hard, all I had to do was place some redstone wires on the ground and connect them to the door, making sure there was a path from the lever to the door.

But I got bored of that really soon. "What if I put a block of TNT at the end of the circuit instead of the iron door?" I said to myself.

I mined the iron door with my stone pickaxe and placed a block of TNT at the end of the circuit.

That wasn't a very good idea.

The TNT turned white and started to sizzle. I had a bad feeling about it, so I made sure to step back a few feet. The TNT grew bigger and bigger until...

**BOOM!**

I'm glad I stepped back, because the explosion made a crater in Ben's cobblestone floor, and the redstone circuit was destroyed in the process. It was fun, but I knew I was going to have to clean up so Ben didn't get mad at me.

Too late.

I heard angry footsteps coming from downstairs, and I knew I was in huge trouble.

"Hide!" I yelled to myself.

I was literally running around the room like I was being chased by a monster. There weren't many places to hide in here, but Ben's footsteps were getting louder and louder, and I had no choice. I hid in Ben's collection of suits. They had a tank on the back of them that said "O2" with a tube connected to the suit, and it had a glass barrier around it. The helmet was also made of glass. It looked like a suit an astronaut would wear when he was going to outer space.

My thought was interrupted by an angry swing of the iron door at the entrance of the room. Ben was standing there with a very angry expression on his face. He wore a blue shirt and purple pants. His hair drooped over his left eye, and his eyes were the color of an olive. He wore black shoes and he wore a red watch on his left arm.

"Eric!" Ben called angrily.

I had to force myself to keep breathing, trying to stay as still as possible. I was hoping he would just leave so I could sneak out of here and make him think there was an animal or monster in here, but unfortunately he wasn't that stupid. He knew I was in here.

"Eric, I know you're in here!" Ben called even louder. That proved my point. He was wandering around the room, looking in every nook and cranny for any sight of me.

My heart was pounding so fast it could fly right out of my chest. I heard Ben's footsteps get louder and closer.

I closed my eyes tighter and tighter as Ben got closer and closer, until he went in his suit collection. And that's where I was hiding.

Darn it.

Ben pulled me by the ear out of his suit collection.

"Ow! Ow! That's my ear!" I yelled at him. But he didn't listen and he continued to drag me out of his suit collection.

Once I was out of the collection, Ben dropped me onto the floor. "Alright, what were you doing in here!?" Ben yelled at me.

"I...I..." I stammered. "I was experimenting with redstone."

"And you made a crater in my floor! How does experimenting with redstone cause an explosion?" Ben continued to yell at me.

"I sort of put a block of TNT at the end of the circuit." I said, my voice barely audible.

"How could you be so stupid?" Ben yelled.

"I just wanted to try something new." I whimpered. Ben didn't look impressed. He looked like he was annoyed and disgusted with me right now.

"If you sneak into my invention room again, you are gonna pay for it!" Ben screamed. He stormed off and exited the room.

I knew I was in trouble. When it comes to making Ben mad, he has the memory of an elephant. I slowly wandered out of the room, making sure not to break anything on the way out.


	2. The Burglar Alarm

**The Thief of Everything**

**Chapter 2**

That night, I lay in my bed, my ear still sore from Ben pulling on it earlier today.

It wasn't a very good day for me today. After I left Ben's lab, he kept pestering me with questions. Like "Why do you keep sneaking into my lab?" and "How could you be so stupid?" I also tried to cook porkchops today, but I burned them and they filled the room with smoke and Ben had to vent the air with a fan. He cooked dinner for himself, but he didn't share any with me. So I munched on cookies to keep me from going hungry.

I was just having a bad day, so I eventually went to sleep.

xOOOx

Later that night, I slowly opened my eyes again. Hoping that it was morning, I rolled onto my other side.

The sky was still dark. Bats flew around outside and a few creepers and zombies and other monsters were roaming around outside. Other than that, nothing unusual was happening.

I was upset it wasn't morning, though. But then, something caught my eye.

A figure was running out of a house with a large sack. It was wearing an outfit with black and white stripes on it.

Terrified, I decided I would go downstairs and arm the burglar alarm. I thought I just saw a house not too far away get robbed.

I slowly swung open my wooden door and started to make my way toward the stairs.

Ben was snoring loudly in the room at the end of the hallway behind me, and I could hear it loud and clear. I'm just glad I don't have to sleep in the same room as him, or else there was no way I was ever going to fall asleep. Unless I was sleep deprived to the point where I could curl up into a ball on the floor and fall asleep in seconds, despite the fact that wooden floors are not very comfortable.

Slowly, I crept down the staircase, step by step. Once I got to the bottom, I peered into the hallway getting scared, like I was expecting to see a burglar standing right in front of me. Yet I couldn't stop thinking that there might be a monster down here lurking in the dark corners, hiding, waiting for the right opportunity to attack.

Shaking my head to clear that thought, I continued walking. "There's nothing there..." I said to myself. "There's nothing there..."

I turned to my left. There was a long cobblestone hallway in front of me. There were iron doors on both sides of the hallway, but it looked like there was no entrance from the outside, other than breaking the door with a pickaxe. The only door that wasn't iron was the door right in front of me, at the end of the hallway.

I slowly swung open the door. It was the laundry room. The washing and drying machines were against the wall in front of me. To my left, I saw a small white device on the wall next to the door to our garage.

The burglar alarm.

I crept up to the alarm. Luckily I knew the code because I found it in Ben's room last month. I just snuck in there while he was sleeping and read the code, writing it in my notebook. I still have it to this day, and even if Ben found it and confiscated it, I have it memorized now.

I pressed a button that said "Doors + Windows" and punched in the code.

"Doors and Windows." The burglar alarm said. Then it beeped a few times.

I froze. I really hoped that didn't wake Ben up.

Lucky for me, the house was completely silent, except for the snoring coming from Ben's room upstairs, which was still audible from here.

Then I remembered: my diamond sword was in the shed outside of the back door! I could go out and get it, in case the burglar gets in here. Better safe than sorry.

I walked down the hallway and turned left into the other hallway, and I slowly trotted up to the wooden door at the end of the hallway.

The backyard was lit with torches and a fence surrounded our yard so monsters couldn't get in. The yard was mostly empty, except for the shed and a few oak trees.

I swung open the back door to go and get my diamond sword from the shed.

Unfortunately, I forgot the burglar alarm was on.

**WOW-WOW-WOW-WOW-WOW! **The burglar alarm wailed.

I froze again, and I felt like I could just faint and collapse on the floor right there. I heard Ben's angry footsteps again, and they must have been really loud, because I could still hear his footsteps over the burglar alarm.

**WOW-WOW-WOW-WOW-WOW! **The burglar alarm continued to beep and holler.

Ben zoomed down the stairs. First he ran down the other hallway to shut off the alarm, and then he came right at me.

Oh great. I am so dead.

Ben grabbed me by the wrist and started to squeeze it really hard. He had an extremely furious look on his face.

"Let go! Let go!" I squealed.

Ben just squeezed even harder, though.

"Stop!"

That didn't work.

Everything started getting blurry. I landed on the ground with a thud.

Then everything went black.


End file.
